


now see them burn in fire

by redmoons



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Coven AU, M/M, More tags to be added, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmoons/pseuds/redmoons
Summary: Treasure is a school for the gifted. Those born with the talent to to create fire, read minds, or even bring the dead back from the living.After a tragic accident, San gets admitted to the school and is introduced to the schools witches and the darkness that comes with being a witch.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first time I have ever published anything so I'm very nervous ahhh. 
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by american horror story: coven and perhaps some apocalypse influences. so if you have seen it you may have an idea of whats to come!
> 
> special thanks to aela for editing it ♡
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Burn the witch!"

Seonghwa looked up at the group of people surrounding him, a small bird clutched in his hands that had met a terrible fate only minutes ago, but had now been given a second chance at life. It took flight as soon as Seonghwa was pushed back into the mud. 

He was sure no one had saw him! The forest he lived in was usually empty, at least an hour away from any civilisation. But it just so happened that a group of men, likely in their late twenties, had decided to go on a little camping trip in his home. And, of course, they caught him while using his powers.

"We saw what you just did there." 

Seonghwa was being pulled up by his hair and within seconds his face hit the hard, muddy ground.

Witches existed. And Seonghwa was one of them. Though, people didn't know they existed. There had been rumours going around, however, about certain people using black magic for dark deeds, and it was just unfortunate that Seonghwa's power was one that a normal person would deem 'dark'.

Resurgence.

The power to bring the dead back to the living.

"You must be one of those dark magic freaks!" Seonghwa felt a kick to his side. 

It probably didn't help that Seonghwa dressed completely in black, like the rumours say those dark magic people do.

"Grab some rope and oil from the car! We're going to burn this fucker to the ground." 

The next thing Seonghwa knew, he was tied up, lying on the ground a little out from the forest. At least these feral creatures had some sense not to burn the whole forest down.

Seonghwa may have been a witch, but he only had one power and he knew no spells that could have helped him. He wasn't particularly strong, either, so he couldn't put up much of a fight. But it was okay. He hoped.


	2. chapter 1

"...the victim was identified as Park Seonghwa, who had been living alone in the forest and has no known living relatives."

"What a shame he died. He was cute," Hongjoong said as Seonghwa's picture appeared on the screen.

"A shame indeed," a deep voice came from behind, and the six boys turned from where they were sat in the living room towards the man at the door. "He was a fine witch."

"He was a witch?" Hongjoong asked as Eden approached the group, sitting on the arm of one of the sofas.

"He was indeed. I had heard news from the council that there was perhaps a witch living in the forest, about an hour's drive from here. I asked him if he wanted to join us, but he declined. Said he didn't want to feel trapped."

Wooyoung laughed and nudged Hongjoong's side. "Could have finally lost your v-card, hyung!"

"Wooyoung, please, I just saw him for the first time. Plus, he just died."

Yeosang just hummed to himself, eyes quickly glancing over towards where the conversation was happening, before going back to the game on his phone.

Eden stood up and clapped his hands twice to get the attention of all six of his students, who were now bickering over the situation, and how Hongjoong had a doomed love life.

"I have an announcement to make." 

The six boys stopped what they were doing. Although Yeosang didn't put his phone down, his eyes did look up towards Eden from over the top of it.

"A new student will be joining us this afternoon. Please… don't scare him off like you did the last kid." Eden let out an exasperated sigh and Hongjoong saluted. 

"I'll keep the kids in check!" 

Eden smiled at his top student.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

San stood outside the Treasure School for the Gifted for a good five minutes before finding the courage to finally ring the doorbell. Anxiety was building up in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what to expect. It had been less than twenty-four hours since he found out he was a witch, or that witches even existed, but here he was, stood outside of a school for witches, anxiously waiting for someone to answer the door, with his favourite shiba plush clutched tightly to his chest. He had just raised his hand to ring the doorbell again when the door opened, and San was greeted by a tall boy that looked about his age, had the biggest smile he had ever seen and, most noticeably, bright blue hair.

"You must be San!" 

San nodded, slightly taken aback by the tall boy, who somehow knew his name. But he was a witch, they probably knew these sorts of things.

"Come in. Everyone's excited to meet you!" The blue-haired boy took San's hand and led him into the building. "My name's Yunho." He gave San the biggest smile he had probably ever seen. And yet. Something felt off. San quite couldn't put his finger on it, but he just didn't get a good feeling from him, despite his overt friendliness.

The building was large and very white. A surprising colour choice, he thought. Weren't witches supposed to wear black? Wouldn't their decor be all black and spooky, too? No cobwebs, spiders, not even a cauldron! Everything was so clean and polished that San was starting to think that everything he knew about witches was a lie.

San was looking curiously around the kitchen when his shiba plush was all of a sudden floating up and out of his arms. San panicked, that plush helped him when he was feeling particularly anxious, and right now he was feeling very anxious. He reached up to try and grab it but it suddenly flew higher. San pouted and Yunho let out a laugh. "Mingi, don't be a dick to the new guy."

The plush dropped to the ground and San quickly picked it up, brushing any dust or floor debris that might have gotten on her. From the door, emerged another tall, red-haired boy with a pout on his face. 

"Was just having some fun." The boy grinned and went over to San, pulling him into a hug. 

"Welcome to the cult," he exclaimed in a too-cheery tone for what he had just said. San pushed him away, he was a bit spooked by his words. As far as he knew this was a school for witches… right?

Yunho sighed and playfully nudged the red head's side. "Ignore him. This isn't a cult, I promise! This is Mingi, resident clown and telekinesis expert."

"That means I can move things with my mind," Mingi said matter-of-factly. 

San just stared at him. "I–I know what it is…" He really wasn't sure what to make of this Mingi character.

Yunho tapped San's shoulder, that smile of his never leaving his face. "Let's leave him for now. You have more of us to meet!" Again, Yunho took San's hand in his and San was led further through the building.

He was taken to what seemed to be a living room type area. There were three boys sitting on the sofa. Two were playing a game on the T.V. and another was curled up in the corner, big headphones covering his ears, and staring down at his phone looking like he, too, was playing a game.

"Fuck you, Jongho!" A controller was thrown against the soft carpeted floor. "Stop playing as Peach, you kick my ass every time you play her!" A purple-haired boy practically screamed at the other boy, whose hair somewhat reminded San of an acorn, due to the bowl-shape cut of his hair and its dark colour. The boy in the corner had the right idea wearing headphones it seemed. 

"No, you just suck at this game. You can't even beat me playing some op character," the acorn boy said.

"Fine! Let's play something else so I can beat you," the purple boy screamed. Again. 

Yunho fake coughed to get everyone's attention, and both the purple and acorn boy looked up. The boy in the corner didn't even move, besides his thumbs tapping on his phone screen.

"This is San, the new guy!" 

San waved and let out a small, "Hi".

Yunho pointed to acorn boy. "This is Jongho," and then to the purple-haired boy. "And the loud one is Wooyoung." 

"What the fuck, I'm not loud!" Wooyoung, again, screamed.

"And Hongjoong isn't gay! Jongho," Yunho looked over to Yeosang and then back to Jongho. "If you wouldn't mind." 

Jongho nodded. "He's going to kill me for this later. You're lucky I like you." Jongho looked at the boy in the corner, who then took his headphones off, put his phone down and looked up towards Yunho and San. He was extremely pretty – like, probably the prettiest boy San had ever seen in his life. He had light brown hair and eyebrows that looked like they were drawn on using a ruler, they were that straight and perfect.

"What have I told you about doing that?" The pretty boy said, now shooting a glare at Jongho, who pointed accusingly at Yunho. "Hyung told me to." Pretty boy shot his glare back at Yunho, but as soon as his gaze met San's, his eyes stared intensely. 

San's hold on his plush tightened, feeling a chill go down his back. 

"You killed him." 

San froze. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. How did he know? He didn't want anyone to find out, especially right now, when it only happened last night. He didn't need a reminder of the horror.

The other three all looked at San curiously. Yunho raised an eyebrow. 

The pretty boy started to speak again. "He was your boyfriend. Jisung was his name. You had been together for five months." San's heart started to race, he could feel his body begin to shake. "You both decided you wanted to finally try it. You were nervous. Scared. You had never done it before. You took him back to your place. Everything was fine until he was inside you, then–" 

Tears were streaming down San's face now, his head had gone blank, his plushie crushed against his chest as he started to hyperventilate. 

"Yeosang, that's enough!" Yunho yelled, and the flowers that sat on a table in the corner all of a sudden caught fire. 

"For fuck's sake, Yunho!" 

Wooyoung and Jongho scrambled to put the fire out. Yeosang shrugged, put his headphones back on and picked his phone up.

San was unaware of anything going on around him. All that played in his head was the very scenario he wanted to forget.

"Come on." Yunho took San's hand to pull him away from the chaos. 

They sat on the stairs for a bit, San's breathing slowly returning to normal. Yunho sat patting his back the whole time, saying he was sorry for what happened. San wondered if he could ever forget that memory. Maybe there was a spell that could help you forget memories you wanted gone.

Once San started to feel slightly better, Yunho patted him gently on his back again. "Let's go somewhere you might find relaxing. Away from all these dumbasses." 

San nodded and stood up with Yunho.

Yunho led him into a greenhouse that was connected to the building. It was full of exotic looking plants, the space to walk was very narrow; the plants had taken over what seemed to be every corner of the greenhouse.

There was, however, a small clearing in the middle where a table sat and shelves stacked with books, viles and jars filled with questionable substances and… incredibly, more plants! It looked a bit like a science lab. At the table stood a red-haired boy, who looked a lot shorter than those he had already met. He was grinding something with a pestle and mortar. 

"Oh, hyung. Should have guessed you would be here." 

The red-haired boy's head turned to look at them. Another handsome boy. Something notable about him, though, was that he had several piercings in his ears, and a piercing in the centre of his lip.

The red head approached and held his hand out with a gentle smile. "I'm Hongjoong." 

San took his hand and shook it. "San… it's nice to meet you…"

"We had an unfortunate meeting with the others so I brought San here, since the plants make for a more nice, relaxing atmosphere," Yunho explained, pushing San towards one of the stools. 

San sat down, the shiba still in his grasp, and looked around at all of the greenery.

Yunho explained to Hongjoong what had happened and Hongjoong gave a sympathetic smile to San. 

"I'm really sorry about all that, um… the boys can be a bit much at times," Hongjoong said. "But I promise you, they're all nice." 

Yunho nodded in agreement. "Hyung, would you like to watch San for a bit? I accidentally set some flowers on fire. Better go check the damage." 

Hongjoong nodded, and Yunho was off. San now sat alone with the red-haired boy, and strangely. He felt safe. There was something warm and comforting about him. 

Hongjoong pulled a stool out in front of San. "Do you have any questions? Anything you would like to know? I know this place may seem scary at first, but I promise you with my whole heart, it's not."

There were many things that San wanted to know. But where to start?

Hongjoong let out a soft laugh. "I'll start then." He reached out a hand, his nails painted black, and pet the shiba plush's head. "What's this little guys name? I can tell he's very important to you. Very cute too." 

San felt a little embarrassed that he, a twenty year old boy, was carrying around a plush, but Hongjoong seemed to have nothing against it. 

"His name is Shiber… he… helps when I'm scared or nervous or something. It's kinda silly, I–"

"It's not silly!" Hongjoong cut him off. "Never feel silly for any little habits you might have. We all have our own coping mechanisms."

For the first time since entering this building, San felt at ease.

"Thanks… um… Hongjoong, right? How… do witches work? If that makes sense. Um… like, do we all have just one power, are there spells? I really don't know how any of this works…"

"Okay, so… Witches tend to have one power, but they can grow stronger and gain the ability to do other things, too, if given the right training," Hongjoong explains. "Yunho specialises in pyromancy, Mingi telekinesis, Wooyoung transmutation, teleportation is the simpler term. Jongho can control people with his mind and Yeosang is clairvoyant. There are spells, though, if you want to do specific things, and potions can be made."

San nodded as he listened to Hongjoong speak. He noticed a piercing on his tounge now that they were at a closer distance.

Yeosang was clairvoyant. That would explain how he knew about last night's events.

"Everything makes a bit more sense… But I'm curious, what can you do?"

"Me? I'd rather stay in here and make potions. There's something satisfying about completing a potion, and the process is actually very relaxing. Stimulating for the mind, I guess."

That didn't really answer San's question, but he didn't want to push him about what magical powers he had. Everyone seemed to have powers that were kind of useful to them, or others, while San's only brought death.

A buzz came from Hongjoong's pocket. He fished it out and read whatever it was that was sent to him. After reading it, he stood up and pocketed his phone again. "Come on, Eden is wanting to hold a meeting."

"Eden?" San asks as he also stands.

"The supreme."


End file.
